Un drôle de réveil
by Haley Black
Summary: Je m'appelle Marjorie, et je viens de me réveiller dans le Parc de Poudlard… Mais qu'est-ce qu'une moldue telle que moi fait ici !


Hello les zamis ! Me revoilà avec un petit OS complètement loufoque… :D

_Résumé_ : Je m'appelle Marjorie, et je viens de me réveiller dans le Parc de Poudlard… Mais qu'est-ce qu'une moldue telle que moi fait ici ?

Un petit délire… un de plus ! Juste une idée de départ et comme d'habitude, après en avoir parlé à Marjorie, me voilà avec un OS qui tient la route (enfin j'espère !). Et, étant donné que j'avais deux idées de base un peu différentes, il y aura deux fics ! J'ai commencé par celle-ci parce que ma Joe m'a trouvé la chute parfaite (vous allez voir :D)… et je lui dédie cette fic !

Merci, ma Joe chérie, de toujours écouter tous mes délires sur mes fics (depuis le début !), de me donner des idées brillantes et drôles, et de parfois calmer mes ardeurs (ou compliquer mes fics lol :D) ! Merci de me supporter, et savoure… Voilà comment je te vois (enfin… j'avoue que j'ai peut-être exagéré quelque fois, mais juste un tout petit tout petit chouia… !)

Et vous autre, j'espère que vous aimerez Joe autant que moi je l'aime ! Sachez que sans elle, vous n'auriez pas pu lire toutes ces fics qui sont sur mon profil…

Une dernière précision : Emilie, c'est moi :D !

* * *

**-Un drôle de réveil-**

Aie, aie, aie… C'est quoi ce bruit qui martèle mon cerveau ? Pourquoi ais-je l'impression qu'une famille de joueurs de claquettes a décidé de s'entrainer dans ma tête ?... Oh, la, la… ma pauvre tête !

Bon, ce n'est pas le tout, mais il faut quand même que je me lève… allez, courage ma fille, ouvre un œil… Haaaaaa ! Mais pourquoi il y a autant de soleil dans ma chambre ce matin ? Quelle idiote, je parie que j'ai encore oublié de fermer mes rideaux hier soir… Harg, pour la peine, je flémarde encore un peu ! Aller, j'attrape mon oreiller entre mes bras et je me planque sous ma couette… Hey ! Mais où est ma couette ? Et mon oreiller ? Et pourquoi mon matelas est si dur ce matin ?

Bon, d'accord, j'ouvre les yeux…

…

Oh Mon Dieu…

Oh Mon Dieu…

OH MON DIEU !

Pourquoi, par tous les saints, je suis couchée dans l'herbe, au beau milieu d'un parc immense ? Et… oh mon Dieu ! Mais c'est quoi ce château ?

C'est bizarre, mais ça me dit quelque chose… bien que je n'arrive pas à retrouver quoi… Alors réfléchissons (chose assez difficile au réveil, les amis) : je vois un immense château devant moi, un grand lac à l'eau très foncé sur ma gauche, une vaste forêt sur ma droite… et une petite cabane assez étrange à quelques pas derrière moi. Bon, ce qui est sur, c'est que ça n'a absolument rien à voir avec ma chambre…

- Miss ? …

Je sursaute. C'est quoi cette voix de gorille qui vient de parler ? Je frissonne malgré moi, mais j'ai quand même le reflexe de me retourner, pour me retrouver face à …

Oh mon Dieu…

xxx

Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal à la tête de ma vie, non, jamais ! Et en plus du martellement intensif à l'intérieur de mon crâne, j'entends des voix autour de moi qui vont finir par me rendre folle !

On est samedi, merde ! Ma famille pourrait quand même me laisser dormir tranquille ! Et puis, qu'est ce qu'ils ont besoin de parler ainsi dans ma chambre ? Pufff'… pas de respect ! Emilie à raison, il est vraiment temps que je me casse de cette maison de fou !

Note à moi-même : trouver pourquoi, alors que j'ai une maison parfaite (que je paie tous les mois !), je vis encore chez mes parents… Je dois être dingue quelque part... ils me rendent dingue !

Mais au moment où je m'apprête à insulter mon frangin, et à envoyer bouler mes parents, je me rends compte que je ne connais pas ces voix… alors, poussée par ma curiosité, je garde les yeux fermés et j'écoute…

- Mais enfin ce n'est pas possible, Hagrid !

Hagrid ? Je suis folle… oui, c'est ça, je dois être maboule finalement…

- Je vous assure, professeur Dumbledore ! Elle était endormie au beau milieu du parc, et elle est tombée dans les pommes quand elle m'a vue !

Dumbledore ?

Ok, cette fois je suis bonne pour l'asile… Emilie, JE TE MAUDIS ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute, avec toute tes foutues fictions que tu m'oblige à lire… voilà que je déraille moi maintenant !

- Miss ?

Merde… j'ai du bouger, et maintenant une voix féminine semble me parler. Si elle s'appelle Pomfresh, je me pends !

- Que se passe-t-il Pompon ?

Je me pends, c'est décidé… quelqu'un à une corde s'il vous plait ?

- Cette jeune fille est réveillée, Albus…

Merde… merde, et remerde… je fais quoi moi maintenant ? Option n°1 : je ne bouge pas. Bon, ça ne va pas m'aider beaucoup ça… Option n°2 : je me pince (AIE ! Ca fait maleuuuuu !). Bon, ça non plus ça ne fonctionne pas… Option n°3 : j'ouvre (enfin) les yeux… mais j'ai pas envie !

- Miss ?

Shit… (oui, je suis bilingue…). Bon, optons pour la troisième solution et ouvrons les yeux…

Oh Mon Dieu…

Oh Mon Dieu…

- Bonjour Miss !

Le vieil homme me fait un grand sourire à moitié édenté (tiens, j'me demande si le citron c'est si mauvais que ça pour les dents) alors que trois autres personnes me fixent du regard.

- Heu… Bonjour…

Merde, je sens mes joues qui chauffe… me voilà entrain de rougir face à des personnages de fictions qui ne sont pas censés exister ! Et ça semble faire rire le vieux fou en plus !

- Miss, pouvez vous nous dire qui vous êtes ?

- Et ce que vous faites là ! Intervient la quatrième personne.

Et ben ça alors… vu le ton sec et meurtrier, je parierais ma chemise que c'est Rogue ! Mais si c'est le cas, JK Rowling n'est pas douée en description… non, parce que la supposée terreur des cachots est franchement sympathique à regarder ! Il doit faire un bon mètre quatre-vingt, et sa robe noire laisse largement deviner des muscles fins, alors que son regard onyx ne demande qu'à me transpercer. Les traits de son visage sont fins, malgré l'air sérieux et froid qu'il se donne, et (contrairement au mythe) ses cheveux mi-longs semblent aussi soyeux que de la soie…

- Miss ? Insiste le vieillard à la robe pailleté.

Je sursaute, sortant soudain de mes pensées. Bon, il faut que je lui réponde … oui, mais par où commencer ? Bon… lançons nous ! Une, deux, respire… et lance-toi !

- Je m'appelle Marjorie … j'ai 28 ans et… heu… je suis …

Paumée ?

Cinglée ?

Bonne à enfermer ?

- Une moldue… finis-je finalement.

Bon, il semble que j'ai fais mouche, puisqu'ils me regardent tous les trois comme si j'étais folle (non, personne n'a dit que je ne l'étais pas), et d'un coup je me sens toute petite… J'ai l'impression d'être revenue en enfance et d'avoir fait une méga connerie… Pourquoi diable me regardent-ils ainsi ?

- C'est impossible ! S'enflamme le beau gosse des cachots. C'est sans doute un espion, Albus ! Il faut la livrer au ministère au plus vite !

- Hey ! Je ne suis pas un espion ! Je suis vraiment une moldue !

Quoi ? C'est vrai, mince ! Pourquoi il ne veut pas me croire celui là ?

- Miss, reprends le vieux professeur en soupirant. Si vous étiez une moldue, vous ne pourriez pas voir ce château… et encore moins pénétrer dans son enceinte…

Et alors que je le vois sortir discrètement sa baguette de sa manche, il conclut :

- Je veux donc savoir la vérité…

Non mais pour qui il se prend le vieil édenté ? Je ne suis pas une menteuse moi ! Et puis l'autre dieu grec me les brises à me regarder avec sa moue écœurée. Alors, forcement, je perds mon calme : je bondit hors du lit et me plante juste devant Dumbledore avant de me mettre à hurler :

- Je ne suis pas une menteuse ! J'ignore complètement ce que je fais ici, moi ! Je me suis tranquillement endormie dans mon lit, après avoir fini de lire le cinquième tome des aventures de « Harry Potter », et voilà que je me réveille à Poudlard, dans un monde censé être fictif avec des personnages qui ne devrait pas exister ! Alors si vous ne me croyais pas, moi j'y peux rien du tout !

- Fictif ? Demande Hagrid

- Cinquième Tome ? Bégaye Dumbledore

- Potter… souffle Rogue comme si c'étais le pire mot au monde (tiens, là-dessus JKR doit avoir raison !).

- Oui, je soupire alors. Dans mon monde, une écrivain est entrain de publier les aventures du sorcier Harry Potter… et d'après ce que j'ai vu jusqu'à maintenant, tout correspond… enfin, presque…

- Presque ? Répète Dumbledore en souriant.

Merde, pourquoi il rit lui maintenant ? Et c'est quoi cette étincelle qui brille au fond de ses yeux… s'il ne s'arrête pas, il va carrément m'éblouir ! Mais bref, je crois qu'il faut que je lui réponde… Et remerde… pourquoi faut-il toujours que je rougisse au pire des moments ?

- Heu…

Félicitations, Marjorie ! Franchement, ta répartie est géniale ! « Heu… »… non mais sérieusement, mon cerveau ne pourrait pas trouver mieux que ça ?

Allez, on essaye encore une fois (et je fais comme si je ne sentais pas que mes joues brûlent…), je me lance :

- Et bien… heu (gifle mentale)… disons que la description de monsieur Rogue est… très (trèèèès… ma zette mes hormones) différente de cette réalité…

Enfin, si tant est qu'on est dans la réalité…

- C'est-à-dire ? Me demande doucereusement le dit monsieur Rogue.

Heu… joker ? Y'a moyen de ne pas lui répondre ? Hum… vu son regard des plus noirs, j'en doute… Bien, après tout, je ne risque pas grand-chose (hein ?)…

- Et bien… disons que la supposée terreur des cachots n'a pas grand-chose de terrifiant…

Tiens, mon humour leur plait on dirait ! Enfin, aux trois autres… Oui, Albus, Hagrid et l'infirmière n'ont apparemment pas réussi à se retenir de rire, mais Rogue, lui, ne semble pas franchement content de ma réponse… Pourtant c'était gentil, non ?

- Je peux savoir ce que cela signifie, Miss ?

Harg… son ton me donne des milliers de frissons dans le dos, et à cet instant je n'ai pas le temps de me demander si c'est de la peur ou du désir, alors, oubliant une fois de plus mes joues brulantes, j'ajoute seulement :

- Cela signifie tout simplement que l'auteure vous décrit comme ressemblant à une chauve souris graisseuse… (mon Dieu, je vais me prendre un Avada…) … mais moi je vous décrirais plutôt comme un Dieu Grecque… Voilà, c'est tout !

Ouf'… je crois que je me suis bien rattrapée ! Ouai… très bien même ! Hi, hi, alors celle là elle est à noter dans les annales : je viens de faire rougir Severus Rogue ! Emilie ne va jamais me croire…

Bon, les trois autres sont entrain de pleurer de rire (au sens littéral du terme) et le maitre des cachots ne sait plus ou se mettre ! Et maintenant ? Je fais quoi ?

Honnêtement, je dois me mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas me mettre à rire ! Mais en tout cas, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'examiner Rogue du regard. Moi qui ai toujours préféré le genre jumeaux Weasley (_précision de la vraie Joe : ceux qu'elle s'imagine, pas ceux des films !_), je dois avouer que le professeur est franchement beau. Oui, je crois qu'il n'y a pas d'autres mots… Quand je vais raconter ça à Emilie, elle va en être folle… elle qui adore ce personnage (_précision de l'auteuze: OH oui… :D_) !

Mais je dois arrêter le court de mes pensées car le professeur Dumbledore revient à lui, le regard des plus pétillants, et me dit avec grand sérieux :

- Miss, cette histoire me paraît tout à fait fascinante ! Que diriez-vous de nous la raconter autour d'une bonne Bierraubeurre ?

Bierraubeurre ? Hum, pourquoi pas ! Je me suis toujours demandé quel gout ça avait ce truc (même si je suppose que son nom dit tout…). Alors j'acquiesce (de toute façon, ais-je vraiment le choix ?), sans réellement savoir dans quoi je m'embarque.

xxx

Ca a duré des heures, et maintenant ils me fixent tous les trois avec des yeux ronds et une expression de poisson hors de l'eau sur le visage.

Je leur ai tout raconté, les cinq tomes… et visiblement, ils ont été très surpris que j'en sache autant (aurais-je du éviter de parler de la prophétie devant Hagrid ? Il pleure toutes les larmes de son corps depuis…). Alors maintenant j'attends que l'un d'eux se décide à réagir, mais la patience n'est pas vraiment une de mes qualités… alors je fini par rompre le silence :

- Est-ce la réalité ?

Réalité ? Ce mot me parait étrange, mais bon, ils ont saisi le sens de la question… Et visiblement, la réponse ne leur plait pas !

- Oui, soupire le professeur Dumbledore. Tout ce que vous venez de dire s'est produit…

Au moins, je ne suis pas folle !

- Mais…

Ha, je savais bien que c'était trop simple…

- C'est tout simplement incroyable ! Termine-t-il avec un sourire.

Hein ? Quoi, c'est tout ? Incroyable ? Merci, oh grand sorcier super méga puissant ! C'est tout ce que t'as ? Incroyable ?

En tout cas, Rogue semble du même avis que moi, parce que je le vois clairement lever les yeux au ciel avant de soupirer :

- Albus, franchement ! Incroyable n'est pas le mot ! Dangereux, mortel, imprévu, délirant même ! Mais pas incroyable ! Et que va-t-on faire maintenant ?

Wow… il est tout énervé le méchant professeur de Potion, pour un peu il me ferait peur. Mais en tout cas, il marque un point : on fait quoi maintenant ?

Le professeur Dumbledore sourit largement à sa question et, après avoir renvoyé Hagrid vers sa cabane, et Pompon dans son bureau, il se tourne vers Rogue et lui répond :

- Je vais faire des recherches sur tout ce que cette jeune femme vient de nous raconter !

C'est fou ce que ce vieux bonhomme peut-être gai…

- Et toi, mon cher Severus…

Ça sent le coup fourré… même moi je le sens !

- Je te confie notre invitée ! Termine-t-il

Hein ?

Quoi ?

Plait-il ?

- Albus ! Commence rageusement Rogue.

Mais le vieux sorcier le coupe avant que la rage ne sorte de son professeur :

- Tut-tut… allons Severus, ce n'est que pour quelques heures ! Le château est quasiment vide cet été, et je suis sûr que Marjorie aimerai visiter les cachots !

Ben voyons ! Non mais vous m'avez bien regardée ? Est-ce que j'ai vraiment la tête d'une fille qui a envie de visiter un cachot avec un professeur grognon et sexy ? Remarque…

Stop. Je cesse de laisser dévier mes pensées vers ces fameux cachots et je me concentre sur moi une seconde… c'est bizarre mais j'ai l'impression qu'un truc cloche…

Et alors que je baisse la tête pour regarder mes vêtements, je sens mes joues virer au cramoisie en une fraction de seconde.

La honte…

- Je suis en pyjama !

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de m'exclamer à voix haute, malgré la gêne bien visible sur mes joues. Par miracle, je n'ai pas mis mon pyjama à l'effigie de Jean-Jacques Goldman hier soir, mais juste un ensemble débardeur/short en coton noir (l'autre est chez moi… sous mon oreiller… faudrait que je pense à aller le chercher un de ces quatre…). Mais j'ai quand même l'air con ! Je suis en short, et pieds nus… et à vrai dire, je commence à avoir un peu froid d'ailleurs.

Et tout ça fait simplement sourire le professeur Dumbledore un peu plus (alors que Rogue a détourné le regard… hum, intéressant !).

- Cela peut s'arranger facilement ! Me lance-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Bien sur, je fronce les sourcils et mes yeux menacent même de sortir de leurs orbites quand je le vois attraper une taie d'oreiller et y pointer sa baguette. Un mot incompréhensible plus tard, il tient dans sa main une sorte de grande robe bleue ciel, qu'il me tend aussitôt en souriant :

- Voici une robe de sorcier, elle sera à votre taille grâce au sort…

Merci, ça m'évitera de vous donner mes mensurations…

- Je pense que cette couleur vous ira à ravir ! Elle fera ressortir vos magnifiques yeux bleus…

Et voilà, merci vielle bique, me revoilà entrain de rougir comme une tomate trop mure (alors que Rogue détourne encore le regard… de plus en plus intéressant cette histoire !).

Je me contente alors de le remercier par un murmure et j'attrape la robe que je m'empresse de passer par-dessus mon pyjama. Wow, c'est super doux et elle est exactement à ma taille. Très fluide, cintrée au niveau des hanches, et longue jusqu'au pied, je me sens super bien dans cette robe.

Je tuerais pour un miroir…

Quoique, je n'imagine pas ma coiffure…

- Cela vous va à ravir ! S'exclame le vieil hyperactif en souriant. On vous prendrez facilement pour une vraie sorcière !

Heu… dois-je le prendre mal ? Ca a un rapport avec ma coiffure ?

Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'approfondir la question : Dumbledore profite de ma surprise pour nous saluer, Rogue et moi, et en moins de deux secondes il a disparu de l'infirmerie, me laissant très perplexe quand à la suite des évènements.

Bon, et bien je me contente de lisser quelque peu mes cheveux avec mes mains, à l'aveugle, puis je me tourne vers Rogue et l'interroge du regard.

Je vois clairement l'indécision dans le regard onyx du maitre des cachots mais, face à la situation, il ne semble pas vraiment avoir le choix. Il soupire quand même fortement avant de se décider à parler :

- Nous allons l'attendre dans les cachots, suivez moi…

Oui chef !

Et c'est tout ! Cet espèce de malotru s'est contenté de ça et il s'est déjà mis à marcher. J'y crois pas ! Hey… moins vite ! Je n'ai pas de chaussures, moi !

- Ca vous dérangerez de ralentir !

Et paf ! Non, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, et mes mots raisonnent dans les couloirs trop vides si bien que Rogue s'arrête aussitôt et fait volte face vers moi, avec un mouvement de cape impressionnant.

Merde, c'est qu'il arrive vraiment à être terrifiant avec ses regards à la con ! Mais celui qui me fera fuir n'est pas encore né, je vous l'dit moi !

Alors je soutiens effrontément son regard avant de dire posément :

- Vous ne me faite pas peur, professeur ! De toute façon je sais très bien que vous êtes du bon côté !

Et là, au lieu de m'hurler dessus (ou de me lancer un Avada), je le vois seulement lever les yeux au ciel, et j'ai même l'impression de voir une esquisse de sourire défiger son visage alors qu'il me répond :

- Les murs ont des oreilles, Miss … Mieux vaut attendre d'être dans les cachots pour émettre votre théorie sur la suite des aventures d'Harry Potter et compagnie !

Je pouffe silencieusement, et lui emboite le pas alors qu'il s'engage moins vite dans le couloir (me laissant tout loisir d'admirer le décor). Mais je n'oublierais pas qu'il vient de me proposer une discussion !

xxx

Le trajet jusqu'aux cachots n'a pas été très long, mais c'est sans aucun doute la ballade la plus stupéfiante que j'ai fais de ma vie !

C'est vrai, c'est une chose de lire les descriptions dans un livre, mais s'en est une autre de l'avoir sous les yeux. Les tableaux qui parlent et qui bougent, allant d'un cadre à l'autre avec facilité, sont tout simplement incroyables ! Par contre, je n'ai pas réellement apprécié les escaliers qui se mettent à bouger dans le vide alors qu'on est dessus !

En tout cas, je suis stupéfaite, vraiment ! J'ai l'impression d'être une enfant devant un sapin de Noël chargé de cadeaux… et ça doit se voir sur mon visage, vu le sourire cent pour cent sarcastique que me sert ce cher professeur au postérieur de rêve (quoi ? Ben oui, je n'ai pas regardé que les tableaux…).

J'espère au moins qu'il n'a pas vu que je l'ai presque autant maté que le décor… enfin bon, ce n'est pas grave, j'assume (dans ma tête, bien sur !).

- Nous sommes arrivés, dit-il soudain.

Pour peu il m'aurait fait sursauter, mais heureusement je n'ai même pas tressailli à sa voix moqueuse. Depuis quand il est moqueur lui d'abord ? C'est vrai quoi, Rogue c'est le pire des personnages (sans compter l'autre taré à la face de serpent bien sur) : il est censé être froid, partial, cynique, agressif (j'en passe, et des meilleurs), et moche ! Merde… c'est quoi ce type qui me fait face ? Je suis paumée moi !

- Vous entrez où il vous faut une invitation, Miss ?

Et ben voilà ! Ce n'était pas si difficile que ça de faire ton Rogue !

Du coup, je lui offre un de mes plus beaux sourires (limite faux cul pour l'occasion) et entre (enfin) dans son appartement.

Mais là, je me fige, une fois de plus.

Je ne me souviens pas d'une description de cet endroit dans les livres, mais franchement elle aurait du en parler, JKR, oui, vraiment ! Quoique… ça tue peut-être un peu le mythe du « méchant tout pas beau »…

Oui, parce que c'est classe ! J'avoue que je m'imaginais déjà une ambiance sinistre et limite glauque, et pas du tout ce petit nid chaleureux et accueillant !

La plupart des meubles sont en ébène, mais un imposant canapé couleur chocolat trône devant la cheminée, et les rideaux et les tapis sont beiges. J'ai l'impression de rêver mais, à part une bannière à l'effigie des Serpentards, il n'y a pas une once de vert dans cette pièce ! Peut-être que dans sa chambre… heuuuu, Joe, reste concentrée…

- Est-ce à votre gout ?

Oups… la voix moqueuse de mon hôte me fait sortir de ma contemplation muette et, malgré mes joues rougissantes, je lui réponds avec aplomb :

- Et bien je suis un peu déçue… je m'attendais à un mélange de l'antre de Dracula et de la Fée carabosse ! Et me voilà dans un salon charmant !

Je pouffe de rire silencieusement alors qu'il lève les yeux au ciel tout en secouant la tête. Il doit sans doute se dire que je suis barge, mais franchement au point où j'en suis, ça ne change plus grand-chose !

Par contre, je suis plus que largement surprise quand je le vois me désigner le canapé d'une main nonchalante, et l'entends me proposer ensuite :

- Un thé, Miss ?

Heu…..

- Oui… merci !

Et voilà, je suis encore rouge écrevisse ! Non mais c'est quoi mon problème ? Ce type n'est pas du tout (du tout) mon genre, et en plus il se fout de ma gueule depuis tout à l'heure ! Alors, vraiment, pourquoi faut-il que je me mette à rougir comme une gamine de douze ans ?

Je ne comprends pas.

Non, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas comprendre. Je vous dis que je ne comprends pas, c'est tout… la volonté n'a absolument rien a voir là dedans (le déni non plus !).

Bon, le voilà avec son thé qui dégage une agréable odeur de menthe dans se salon déjà bien trop chaleureux. Merde, pourquoi j'ai chaud moi, tout à coup ?

- Alors, dit-il avec un demi sourire au visage, que faites vous dans la vie ?

Hein ?

Attends, il est réellement entrain de me faire la conversation ? Severus Tobias Rogue, maitre des Potions, terreur des cachots, chauve sourie graisseuse (…), est entrain de me faire la causette autour d'un thé et de petits gâteaux ?

Je suis folle. C'est ça… franchement, il n'y a pas d'autres explications !

Mais en tout cas, lui, il est entrain d'attendre une réponse, et si je continue à me parler à moi-même tout en ayant un air de débile sur le visage, ça ne va pas m'aider. Alors je respire un bon coup et je me lance… après tout, je sais tenir une conversation sans problème (rarement avec un maitre des potions, mais ça c'est un détail !).

- Je gère une base de données…

Ok, avant d'aller plus loin j'analyse son air. Et bien, ce coup ci c'est lui qui a l'air d'un débile ! Alors je ne peux m'empêcher de demander :

- Vous connaissez la technologie moldue ?

- Non, pas vraiment, avoue-t-il en récupérant son air impassible.

Bon, on est mal barré…

- Et bien disons simplement que j'ai un bon boulot dans une grosse entreprise qui fabrique du verre…

Voilà, c'est bien plus simple que d'essayer de lui expliquer mon job, et de toute façon, je suis persuadée qu'il s'en fou royalement…

- D'accord, répondit-il simplement.

Génial, ça c'est constructif ! On va aller loin, je le sens…

- Et à part ça ? Demande-t-il ensuite

Hein ?

Je ne l'ai pas vue venir celle là…

- A part ça, quoi ? Je réplique en fronçant les sourcils.

Je vois une once de sourire se dessiner sur son visage (c'est moi qui le fait rire ? Et merde, je rougis encore…), et il semble m'examiner du regard quelques secondes avant de répondre :

- Tout le reste, miss. Vous connaissez toute ma vie, alors il est bien normal de rétablir un peu l'équilibre, vous ne pensez pas ?

Il marque un point là. Et même si je n'en sais pas tant que ça sur lui, je dois bien avouer que lui ignore absolument tout de moi… Alors, sans même y réfléchir, je réponds :

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire… J'aime le cinéma et la lecture, je suis célibataire et je vis chez mes parents…

J'ai toujours était très avare de compliments envers moi-même, je n'y peux rien c'est ainsi… Mais je souris en pensant à Emilie, qui dirait à cet instant que je suis drôle, aimante, sincère, honnête, butée, charmante et bourrique à la fois… Mais moi, ces mots là je ne peux pas les dire pour me qualifier. Alors j'ai juste dis ça…

Attends…

J'AI DIS QUOI !

Oh mon Dieu….

- Vous vivez chez vos parents !

Ben oui, forcement, fallait qu'il retienne ça lui ! Et pendant que j'étais entrain d'imaginer l'autre folle-dingue entrain de me faire ses compliments à la noix, lui il n'a retenu que ça ! J'ai aussi dit que j'étais célibataire, non ?

Et ben non, il faut qu'il en rajoute une couche :

- Vous avez 28 ans, et vous vivez encore chez vos parents !

De quoi j'me mêle, du con !

Cette fois, il m'a vexé le professeur de mes deux !

- Non mais j'y crois pas ! Voilà maintenant que je suis jugée par un mangemort repenti, espion à la solde d'un vieil hystérique drogué au citron !

C'est sorti tout seul, et ça fait un bien fou ! Enfin, à moi… parce que le pauvre Severus (oui, du coup je suis passée au prénom) semble avoir du mal à se remettre de ma réplique.

Ses yeux se sont d'abord écarquillés (sans doute le choc), puis sa bouche s'est ouverte en grand (ça c'était au moment de « l'hystérique »), pour ensuite se refermer et prendre un air pincé. Mais finalement, alors que ses yeux se rétrécissent doucement, il me semble déceler une lueur d'amusement dans son regard (au lieu de la foudre que je croyais trouver).

Et il me scotche totalement quand il répond, avec un ton des plus sarcastiques :

- Ouai mais 28 ans quand même…

Je crois que jamais de ma vie je n'ai été si rouge. Je sens mes joues me bruler et je suis persuadée qu'un œuf y cuirait en trente secondes ! Mais (pour l'honneur), je ne me démonte pas :

- Je n'aime pas la solitude, c'est tout. J'ai une maison à moi, depuis… heu, depuis quelques temps maintenant…

Il n'a absolument pas besoin de savoir que je l'ai depuis plusieurs mois !

- Je pourrais y vivre sans problème, mais je n'aime pas la solitude. Alors je reste chez mes parents… personne ne m'attends ailleurs.

Merde… pourquoi mon ton se fait presque désespéré maintenant ? Il va me prendre pour une handicapée des sentiments (ne le suis-je pas ?) ! Quoiqu'il n'a pas de leçon à me donner là-dessus !

- Moi j'aime la solitude…

Hein ?

Il ne me juge pas là.

- Mais je n'ai pas eu la chance d'avoir de bons parents.

A bon ?

Heu… elle part où cette discussion ? Et surtout, je réponds quoi maintenant ?

Mais il ne me laisse pas le temps de lui répondre, et enchaine aussitôt :

- Alors, dans toute cette histoire d'Harry Potter…

Wow ! Il a une ride qui apparaît entre ses yeux dès qu'il prononce son nom !

- … que préférez-vous ?

La question me surprend, mais elle me fait sourire et un instant j'ai envie de lui répondre que c'est lui. Il a habilement changé de sujet, tout en s'assurant de me faire comprendre qu'il ne me jugeait pas du tout.

Je crois que je ne peux plus me mentir, en plus d'être mon type d'homme (le déni n'est pas réellement un mensonge, donc ce que j'ai dit plus tôt ne compte pas… na !), Severus sait manifestement être charmant !

Alors, et bien que j'ai terriblement envie de lui répondre que j'aurais adoré sortir avec un des jumeaux Weasley (juste pour voir sa tête), une force inconnue en moi me force à répondre un truc complètement stupide :

- Les potions…

Non… non… je n'ai pas dit ça ! Je n'ai pas dit ça !

Je prends mon courage à deux mains pour regarder Severus, mais mon cœur manque soudain un battement alors que je découvre son sourire.

Un vrai sourire.

Un sourire qui vous fait frémir de la tête au pied.

- Les potions ? Répète-t-il d'une voix grave.

Les potions. Incontestablement les potions ! Ou plutôt leur maitre… Mon Dieu, qu'il cesse de me regarder ainsi…

Non, qu'il continu…

Le silence s'est installé, mais il n'est ni pesant, ni dérangeant. Il est juste normal… et à cet instant, je trouve tout aussi normal de voir Severus se rapprocher doucement de moi. Il s'arrête au dessus de moi, son regard onyx noyé dans le mien. Je sens la chaleur de son corps tant il est proche, et je ferme inconsciemment les yeux alors que ses lèvres se rapprochent des miennes.

Et j'attends…

Mais… pourquoi je ne sens plus sa chaleur contre moi et son souffle sur mon visage ? Et surtout, oui surtout, pourquoi est-il entrain de me secouer par les épaules ?

Loupé, mon moment magique à la Cendrillon, je me décide alors à rouvrir les yeux et à incendier mon cher maitre des Potions, mais…

- Maman !

- Et ben quand même ! S'exclame ma mère. Ça fait cinq minutes que j'essaye de te réveiller ! Il est temps de te lever, Joe ! Emilie vient manger ce midi !

Noooooooooon ! Non… non… ce n'est pas possible…

J'ai ma mère au dessus de moi, et le cinquième tome d'Harry Potter posé sur ma table de nuit…

EMILIE ! JE TE MAUDIS ! Je te hais ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Toi et tes foutues histoires… toi et tes fantasmes sur Rogue ! Harg… je te maudis !

Ce n'était qu'un rêve…

Le plus génial de mes rêves…

Emilie, je t'aime.

Finalement, t'as raison… ça fais du bien de rêver.

Et alors que je m'emmitoufle dans ma couette pour cinq minutes de rêvasserie supplémentaire (Emilie attendra bien cinq minutes…), je me dis que je n'aurais souhaité qu'une chose de plus : ne jamais me réveiller…

**FIN**

_« Nous sommes fait de la même matière que les rêves » W. Shakespeare_

* * *

Petite précision : c'est moi la rêveuse, qui me réveille bien souvent déboussolée après un rêve plus vrai que nature (dont partent certaines de mes fics :D)… et c'est à Joe que je raconte ces rêves, alors c'était drôle de la plonger dans cette situation !

Bien sur, Joe a dévoré les sept tomes d'HP, et si je me suis arrêtée au cinquième ici, c'était juste pour qu'elle débarque à un moment où Rogue est en vie…

Dernière précision : Joe n'a pas de pyjama à l'effigie de Jean Jacques Goldman…

xxx

Voilà… maintenant, je tiens juste à vous rappeler que les seuls bénéfices que rapportent les fics sont vos reviews ! Alors ne soyez pas radin, faites vous plaisir ! Ca me fera trèèèèès plaisir ! :D

A bientôt pour une autre idée frappée née et écrite en une seule journée !

Haley Black, avec la contribution exceptionnelle de Joe Potter-Black !


End file.
